Bad Wolf: Time and Space
by phoenixblack16
Summary: Marion Arkytior Astrid have been known to be one of the most renegade Time Agent in 51st century Earth. She was the most intelligent of the lot, the one who managed to understand the physics and laws of time/space better than anyone. Then an event led to getting stuck in the 21st century. Knowledge of time and space are useless without the tools to control them. (AU MultiDoc)
1. Prologue: An Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who (or Torchwood). I am merely borrowing the characters in the show to write for the amusement of myself and others. **

***This is an AU* **

**Another thing is that this is my first fan-fiction, so if I made any mistakes in publishing chapters that would be why. I still hadn't grasp the concept of this website, but I really enjoyed writing. Therefor, I must write.**

Running around the building as guards chased her was not exactly her plan, but it would do. The employees tried to block her path soon found that it was impossible to do so, as she managed to push them down or even jump over them. It was easier say than done, but she managed to do it.

"Halt!" one of the guards, feet's behind her, yelled. She laughed at their stupidity; of course, she was not going to stop. She looked behind her, and the sound of her laughter died out. Guards were redeeming their weapons from their pockets and belts.

She ran faster.

Turning around a corner, faced with five to seven more guards all running towards her. She did not hesitate and climbed up the nearest balcony inside, which was only three feet away from her. Far closer than the guards both in front and behind her, now crowding against the bottom of the balcony that she had just climbed.

The balcony in question showed her the maze of the factory, all ran by obnoxious humans who want nothing more than to rule time and space. The bureau of the International Time and Space Agency in what was 'United States' in the past, is now known as the Integrated States, was the most consumed of the many organizations on Earth related to the use of space and time. Next to that would be her country, New Found United Kingdom or the United Kingdom (its known name in the past before the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire).

She ducked as she heard a bullet coming overhead. Flipping and doing somersaults, she was able to find a window with a platform that showed the hundredths of feet beneath her. She looked back and saw guards running towards her and she sighed. She could hear the alarms ringing as people ran out of the building; she had set that up for people with common sense to run away. The bombs would soon detonate at her command, which would shake the skyscraper into bits.

She shook her head. People were still inside; she could not leave the innocent people inside. They had no idea what, whom their organization associated with, and where they are contributing. The guards were less than ten feet. She could see tiny dots of people running outside of the building beneath her. The wind was not comforting at all, as it was dense and full of moist. She had to give them time, and so she went back inside to run around as long as it takes. The guards never managing to catch her, but some were close.

Looking down on the leather device strapped on her arm, she saw that every pedestrians and employees were out of the building with the guards' exception. She also saw that the denotation is in place; she only had to activate it. The whole place would collapse, even the underground system where dangerous and illegal equipment are. She jumped, took two plunger like instruments, and started for the smooth concrete towers located inside the buildings, which took the form of a lighthouse without stairs on the inside. She stopped and looked down; none of the guards tried to climb the concrete since their equipment's were not compatible. Placing the instruments inside her backpack, she started to talk.

"If you value your life," she had to shout at them. "I suggest you run out of this building." She held out a rectangular device that illuminated an eerie shade of blue and red. Some guards, whom she presumed had more common sense than the others, began to run towards the many exits in various places in the vast room. Some, though not very many, were too stubborn and stayed.

"I am not facetious. This is the unvarnished truth." She screamed down firmly. If she could prevent deaths, she would do so happily. She cannot and will not let anyone die. Not if she can help it, she is not a murderer. Although, known as the most renegade Time Agents there is, she does not tolerate death.

"WHY SHOULD WE POSTULATE YOUR WORDS INTO CERTAINTIES?" one guard yelled out, and she sighed. She has no choice but to do it. She counted the guards now sprawled in front of her, and saw that there were as many as thirty to forty guards. She gulped.

"You brought this upon you. I'm sorry," just as she said those words bullets shot out everywhere. She managed to stay unharmed, but she knew that it would not be long before one bullet would hit her. Setting her Vortex Manipulator to random, she pressed the activate button for detonation.

There was a brief pause before the Earth shook, at least to the people inside the three hundred-story building. There was a trace of the Vortex seen in blue and red above the indoor lighthouse, then the woman in black uniform was gone.

The International Space and Time Agency of the Integrated (United) States collapsed on to the ground, the destruction brought by no one else other than Commander Marion Rose Astrid of the Time Agency in Britain, New Found United Kingdom.

The building that stood higher than any other is now a pile of debris on the solid ground.


	2. Appeared and Arrested

**I'm still at the beginning and I have a lot to introduce to you lads. My first few chapters will be a bit boring and short, but as the story progresses so does the chapters and plot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who and all that. **

**Here's the next chapter...**

Traveling from a point in time to another without a capsule can be disorienting. Thus, when she landed on broad daylight, she began to shake and fell into the ground. She waited for a full two minutes before deciding to stand up and dust of any particles, although invisible, left from traveling through the Vortex. Marion looked around her and quickly determined that she was in Cardiff. Sure enough, when she looked down on her Vortex Manipulator it says, _21__st__ Century, Cardiff, London 2001. _

Cardiff might have the Rift, but other planets do too. The likelihood of ending up on the 21st century and in Cardiff is one to the millionth. Then again, ending up in a planet in the first place is lucky. Marion was sure that there is something here that was/is/would go back to her timeline, everything usually does. Since she joined the Time Agency, she had learned that time is not linear but rather the opposite. You could have been born in the 18th century on Earth to die in an Asteroid Belt years from when you were conceive.

The people who pass by her seemed to have been oblivious to what had just happen to her. She did not think that they even knew that she was there, which was disturbing considering that someone should have seen her. It was only logical, but then again she would not want to go through the process of creating a bizarre story of how she popped out of nowhere. That was not fun, especially when you have a mission to attend. Some Time Agents are not very careful to where they land.

"Oi!" apparently she was one of those Time Agents. The voice came from a woman, and when Marion turned around, she found herself facing one. The woman had a Welsh accent that Marion found to be a bit irritating; it made her feel as if she had done something wrong. Marion did or would do something wrong.

Marion considered running, but that would show the woman all she need. Then again, Marion was done with running for now. Instead, she stood still and waited for the dark haired and light-eyed woman to come to her. The people passing by made it longer, to her at least, but the woman's eyes never moved from her.

Seconds later, the dark haired woman took both of her hand and placed them inside a 21st century handcuff. Marion would have laughed, but the woman really thought that she could stop her from escaping, so she let the dark haired woman believe. Marion had many tricks, and escaping was one of them. Besides, she had the gadgets inside her backpack that would be more than enough to help her escape.

Marion almost slapped herself if it were not for the handcuffs stopping her. The dark haired woman had taken her backpack by unstrapping them from their locks. Marion grumbled but said nothing. She should have been careful with where she ends up in, and even more to the people who see her appear out of the Vortex. Then again, a life and death crisis gave her no choice but to be careless. If she knew that she would go to jail for appearing in the 21st century, she would have thought twice before coming.

Shaking her head, Marion knew that she was being ridiculous. 21st century security was not very hard to bypass, it was using the weapons on them that made it harder. Having a sonic blaster against a pistol was rarely a challenge and definitely unfair.

"Where are you taking me?" Marion asked in a whisper. Pedestrians were looking at them with alarm and Marion did not want them to panic because of her; she would think that it was because she is a killer. The dark haired woman was her height, probably an inch or two higher, and so she had to tilt her head to look at her in the eyes. Marion raised a brow, waiting for her answer.

"You'll see when we get there. My boss reported that there was an increase of rift activity in the Rift Manipulator. Lucky enough, I was within the vicinity of where the activity seemed to be and saw you appear out of blue—literally." The woman looked at her arm curiously, and Marion felt the need to push it safely into her pockets. The woman, although Marion knew that she would eventually take it from her, kept quiet.

"Your boss seems to know a lot about the Vortex."

"He's..." the woman seemed to have trouble forming whatever was in her head into words. "He has had a lot of time to master, and understand as much as he could, about the space and time continuum."

"I would like to meet him." Marion said honestly. The mysterious boss had caught Marion's attention the moment the dark haired woman told her that he understood the activity of the Rift. Which was rare in the 21st century, this fact made her suspicious. Anyone who knew even a speck of information about the Rift must have been someone who was not honest of whom he or she really is.

They walked in silence after that. Marion was fascinated that they had caught her so fast. This so-called luck must not have been luck. It would not have been possible. No, someone or something made this ordeal possible. Which made Marion stiff; she disliked the idea of someone or something to start something like this for her. If events were to take place, she would like it to be her choice, not someone from the future. Even with a Vortex Manipulator, Marion did not and could not know about her own timeline. The laws of time and space forbid it, unless you could do so without destroying the timeline in question.

The day turned cloudy within minutes, followed thereafter by soft pouring rain. They have been walking along the pavement for half an hour, and her patience was wearing thin. "Couldn't you have been a bit shrewd and take a cab instead?" Marion growled, but the dark haired woman only shook her head.

"We're almost there."

"As much as I like the rain, I really don't have much patience."

The dark haired woman abruptly stopped and Marion, who was fuming, bumped into her and slightly lost balance. The dark haired woman took her arm, which stopped her from falling into the wet pavement. They had stopped in front of a fountain with a glass tower in it. People were walking pass them with no sense of affirmation that they were there.

Marion, along with the dark haired woman, was standing on a square pavement in front of the fountain. Instantly, Marion knew that she was in a perception filter. It was an easy guess, seeing that none of the people passing by acknowledges their presence.

"So," Marion started looking at the dark haired woman next to her. "What's your name? I hadn't really asked, and sorry for that."

The woman looked at her and hesitated. It seemed that the woman was reluctant to give Marion her name, which only made her suspicions grow. Nevertheless, as they descend, which Marion did not speak of, the woman shook Marion's handcuffed hand.

"Cooper," she introduced herself. "Gwen Cooper."


	3. A-Not-So-Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood.**

**Next chapter...**

As they descended into an underground base, Marion was reminded of a lift without its usual walls that would keep the passengers inside. It felt like going down a lift, though that shouldn't be what her main priorities are. There were a lot of things that she had to consider going down with Gwen on the perception filtered square shaped pavement. Yet, the only thing that came to her mind was how she just agreed to go with Gwen rather than run and escape. True, she had said that she shouldn't run because it would show Gwen what she was looking for.

She must have been dazed and wanted to do something rather than feel guilty of what had or would happen. This wasn't unusual since Marion would like to distract herself than thinking about her past. It doesn't mean that she had to like it; she doesn't. Truth be told, her life was and is a mess. This predicament isn't new for Time Agents since the majority of them always cause mischief within timelines.

Lost in her thoughts, Marion hadn't realized that she was going down a set of stairs in front of Gwen. What she did notice was the cylindrical shaped in the middle of the room made from wires and metal. There were metal railings and small bridges that connected to the cylinder object that went up the roof, all leading to some passage that led to somewhere unknown to Marion and others led to small office space or other rooms. The door, or at least she thought it was, was shaped like a clockwork piece behind rusty bars. The floors were made out of concrete, but they were smooth unlike the rocky ones above.

Looking up, there was a room with windows for walls. Marion assumed that it most likely belonged to the boss. She didn't know if it was because she's had experience with time travel or because she was still a bit daze, but she wasn't surprise to see a Pterodactyl flying past above her and screeching. In fact, she was expecting something like that to happen.

"Where are we?" Marion asked suddenly. She had been too caught up in thinking about why she was arrested that she never even stopped to think of the where and quite possibly who; she couldn't recall previous thoughts upon seeing the underground base.

"Exactly why would I give you where you are if you know how to get in here?" Gwen asked with wide light eyes. Marion shrugged because she truly didn't see why not.

"You have my hands cuffed in front of me, you have my bag, and I don't even know how to use your door." The last part was a lie, but she needed another excuse to satisfy Gwen that the knowledge of where she is wouldn't hurt Gwen's team or institute.

"That's not very appeasing seeing as you own a Vortex Manipulator."

"How… how," Marion spluttered. She had no idea how a 21st century woman would know about a future made and advance technology. Gwen, on the other hand, was grinning upon hearing Marion stutter. Seeing the amusement in her eyes, Marion regains her composure; she didn't want to seem vulnerable just because Gwen knew what the device on her wrist really is. That knowledge was common to people who are associated with…

Marion looked at Gwen suspiciously. "This boss of yours," Marion began, "who is he?" Gwen's grin disappeared replaced with a twine of disappointment. Marion raised a brow at her demeanor.

"I don't know."

Gwen's answer was quiet as if she didn't want to admit the fact that the person she worked for was a mystery. Gwen had given Marion all the answer's she needed to know who this boss is—a man who's not who he claims to be.

"And before you start yapping about the dangers I've laid myself into, I am perfectly capable of myself." Gwen added, but Marion didn't indicate any movements that she was going to speak. This seemed to reassure Gwen, as she visibly relaxed.

"Who's this?" a man asked. Gwen smiled and Marion looked at the guy in front of her who appeared to have come out of nowhere. The man had dark hair and light eyes like Gwen; he wore a suit with a green and dark green stripped tie.

He was holding a cup in one hand while another is tucked inside his suit's pocket. For a moment Marion honestly thought that he was the boss and was about to introduced herself, but she was interrupted by two people coming in the main room near the cylinder metal object.

A man with what seemed like a permanent scowl and a petite Asian woman came out of a passage way. The man was complaining about the precautions they took in some mission and that he should have been the one who led the group to the inevitable. Meanwhile, the petite Asian woman, she wore a white lab coat over her trouser and lavender lace shirt, was reading a piece of paper and was wearing spectacles. The two stopped as they noticed an unknown stranger in their base.

"Where's Jack?" Gwen asked the three people that had just came in.

"I thought that he was with you." The Asian woman articulated. Gwen shook her head.

"I saw him just walk out thirty minutes ago." The man in suit gestured towards the clockwork like door behind him with his thumb, coffee still in one hand.

"Why exactly do you need Jack, and why do you have her in here? I thought that she was-" the Asian woman hit the scowling faced man on the stomach with her elbow. Something he had just said made Marion turn to look at him and almost gave herself whiplash.

"What do you mean, 'you thought?'" Marion now had her full attention to the scowled faced man, and apparently so does Gwen. Marion saw in her peripheral vision that the man in suit rolled his eyes, she had a feeling that it wasn't towards her.

"It must 'ave slipped my mind." The scowling man said, but he was fidgeting. "Stop asking so many questions woman."

Marion wanted to snap at him, but the clockwork-like door began to open sideways. She couldn't see who it was since the door was still opening. Seconds later, a man wearing trousers, a suspender, a blue button up shirt over a WWII overcoat came to view. The man had dark hair and blue eyes and was the last person she expected to see.

Trying to distract herself, Marion looked around the room and could have slapped herself. Gwen had mocked her or was probably testing her. Written in large black ink was the word **TORCHWOOD **on the white wall next to the wall of the door. Talk about missing the obvious.

Too caught up in praising herself for finally knowing her location, she was snapped back to the real world as the all too familiar man walked up in front of her—smiling. Without thinking and guilt Marion kicked him on the groin while simultaneously slapping him across the cheek with hands cuffed.

The others reacted immediately, breaking the two apart from each other. Marion was furious, but all Gwen could think about was the fact that the woman had hurt Jack. Gwen's reaction was similar to Marion's. She punched Marion across the jaw.

The action made Jack stop from caring about his problem, but went to break the two apart. "Stop it!" he yelled as Marion started for Gwen, and Gwen to Marion.

"Ianto," Jack ordered, beckoning towards Gwen. The man in suit immediately held Gwen's arms to her back, while Jack went to Marion.

"Let me go, Boe!" Marion screamed at Jack, this brought Gwen to stop from moving in Ianto's hands. The whole team was looking at the two with astonishment. Jack swallowed hard while Marion was still trying to get out from his restrains.

"Arkytior," Jack started and Marion stopped immediately, and was overwhelmed. Her next action surprised the team even more as she turned around and hugged Jack as best as she could with her hand's cuffed. Marion started sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's been years since…" Marion's words were gone as she began to cry again. The rest of Jack's team remained silent and Gwen felt guilty for punching Marion but as much as she wanted to say sorry, she couldn't interrupt them.

"Hey," Jack's words weren't as clear and his lips were trembling. "Let's not think about that."

Marion sprang away from Jack and looked furious again. "Years I have been looking for you! Yet you never thought about me or Gray!"

"Never think for one second that I never once thought about Gray." Jack whispered quietly. Marion wanted to snap at 'Jack' that he didn't, but remembered what had happen. She remembered why he was so happy to see her, his eyes so full of light. Hands still cuffed, Marion took Jack's hand in hers and he looked at her with guilt in his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault."

"It was," Jack was trembling again. "I let go of his hand and left you to wait for me while I look for him."

They were interrupted by a sound coming from the many computers in the room. "Tosh find the source, Owen ready the medical supplies, Ianto the weapons, Gwen the Rift Monitor." Jack ordered.

Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Tosh, and Owen ran to their designated jobs. Marion was forced to make their reunion a second priority as all of them went to different computers to see what was wrong. Vortex energy was seen in the data in Cardiff, near their base, and several of them.

Marion swallowed.

"They're after me." Marion said under her breath, which Gwen heard as she was the closest one to her.

"How could they be? Who are they? I'm sorry for hitting you." Gwen was looking rather guilty and Marion nodded in acceptance.

"I understand. They're the Time Agency." Marion told Gwen, who looked confused but then remembered her question and nodded.

"Why are they after you?" Gwen asked while Marion began to type at a rapid rate on the computer to pin point their coordinates in order to avoid them. Marion began to fidget when Gwen had asked the question and remained silent. Gwen didn't ask further questions and Marion was thankful for that.

Unknown to the two girls, Jack had been listening in their conversation. He was curious as to what Marion had done to the Agency that made them search for her, if it really was the Agency. His thoughts were interrupted when Marion walked towards him.

"I should go and see why they want me, even if I want to run like I always do."

"No."

"They're going to find me. When they do…" Marion shuddered to think what they would do to her. Torturing sounds likely. She's been tortured before, in Bedlam Outlands—a memory that she wished she could forget.

Jack saw this and hugged Marion, but her still cuffed hands were making it impossible to do so. Unlocking the cuffs, Jack hugged Marion with so much force that it knocked the air out of her lungs. He had missed her and Gray so much and it's been centuries since she's seen them. True, Jack had future Marion but he had been waiting for this moment for centuries.

Suddenly, there was a glowing bright light coming from Marion's Vortex Manipulator. The whole team stopped to look at what was happening and was surprised to see the look of terror coming from Marion. Jack was frantically trying to pry the device off of Marion, but was unsuccessful.

The others watched, feeling useless. The Vortex started to suck Marion in, and at the last second, push Jack off of her. Seconds after that, Marion was gone and Jack was left on the floor looking frightened. The team remained silent, waiting for orders. When none came, Gwen walked towards him and squatted next to him.

"Jack," Gwen started. "What happened?"

"They reversed the Vortex Manipulator's setting so that they could get her without looking for her." Jack spat angrily.

"What are we going to do, boss?" Ianto asked with determination. Jack stood up, his face was blank.

"We'll look for her and save her from them." Jack thought about the two years of memory loss he got from the Time Agency, the thought only made him colder.

"Who is she Jack?" Gwen asked, eyeing him from the side of her face.

"She's someone dear to me," Jack started while looking for his favourite weapon. "We're going to save my sister."

**A/N: What did you guys think? The story is AU, and I just could not stop myself from making Jack and Marion brother's and sisters. So there's that. Review and like. All that.**

** I wanted to ask you guys what you think Captain Jack's real name should be (I'm having trouble with coming up his 'real' name using Boe) Just give me suggestions for a name that would make sense for the captain to have, because I could just stick with 'Boe' if you guys want. I just want you guys to be happy. **

**Oh, and if you have some great idea that you'd like to see (or read) in the fic, just message me and I will give you credit for it. **

**I would like to heard what you guys think about my fanfiction so far. And from the reviews that I've read, I seem to be doing okay. I'm hoping you guys like it so far, tell me if I'm going to fast (I don't know) or if I have any grammar mistakes. **

**Once again, thank you for reading my fanfic. **


End file.
